


My Deepest Hate

by TeamHPForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamHPForever/pseuds/TeamHPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snape and Sirius are paired up by their professor for a Transfiguration essay, Snape just wants to get through it as quickly as possible so they can move on. And also wipe that arrogant smirk right off the Gryffindor's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Deepest Hate

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend and I were talking about Marauders pairings and somehow this happened. This is also my first posted fic with smut. I don't really know. This was intended to be a single chapter thing to get the idea out of my head, but I do have some other ideas to turn it into a longer piece so who knows.

Snape can’t believe his ears when their Transfiguration professor announces that they will be working in pairs on a major project. And not only that, but he’ll choose their partners.

“Please let it be someone okay,” Snape mutters to himself as Professor Owens reads down the list. “Please let it be someone okay.”

“Mr. Snape will be paired with Mr. Black.”

“Fuck.” Snape shoots a furious look at Sirius, like he’s somehow responsible for this horrible stunt. The other boy looks just as surprised and angry as Snape feels.

“But Professor…” Sirius protests, already laying on the charm in that voice that usually has their fellow students bowing at his feet.

“No arguments, Mr. Black. All pairs are final and you _will_ turn your project in next week with the others.”

Snape stares at the smooth wood of his desk with an intensity that probably would have caused it to burst into flames in the days when he was young and not-yet-in-control of his magic. It isn’t bad enough that has to have _class_ with Sirius and a bunch of other Gryffindors. No, now they have to work with them too.

“Tough luck, man,” Nott says as he slaps Snape on the shoulder at the end of class. Snape jerks out from under his fellow Slytherin’s grip but doesn’t say anything. He rarely ever does. He isn’t even sure why he hangs out with all of them, except for the fact that they are the only ones that ever really accept him into their group.

Everyone else just looks at him like he’s a freak. He thought he’d gotten away from all that when he finally arrived at Hogwarts and ditched the ancient hand-me-down clothes that were all his mother could find for him.

Snape storms over to Sirius’s desk. The Gryffindor is still packing up his stuff, moving lazily like he has all the time in the world.

“Look,” Snape snaps, “I’ll do all the work. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” That’s the best solution here. He hates having to carry someone else’s weight, but if it means never having to look at that arrogant smirk again he will do it gladly.

“You can’t,” Sirius says and the arrogant smirk is plastered all over his face. “Professor Owens has some sort of spell that tells him who did what on an essay. We have to work together.”

Snape wants to curse him so he can never smirk again, or maybe just throw the wand away and punch him right in the mouth. Instead he says through gritted teeth, “Fine. Meet me in the library tonight after dinner. We’ll get it all out of the way at once.”

“Whatever, Snivellus.” Sirius stands up, still smirking. “I’ll see you there.”

***

If Snape expects Sirius not to show up, he’s disappointed. The Gryffindor is lounging across a chair in the front, a stack of books across the desk. Snape didn’t even know that the other boy knew how to read.

“I was thinking we could talk about Metamorphmagus,” Sirius says without looking up. “Natural Transfiguration, you know.”

It isn’t actually a bad idea. Professor Owens would eat it up. “Fine,” Snape admits grudgingly. He grabs half of the stack of books from Sirius and starts to flip through them, taking notes as he goes. They lapse into a silence that isn’t companionable, but also isn’t awkward.

Both of them understand that they are only here out of necessity and tomorrow they will go back to hating each other like this isn’t happening.

Once they’re through with taking notes and have a respectable amount of research, they start on the essay. It all goes fine until Snape makes the mistake of being the first to look up and notices that Sirius is wearing that fucking smirk again.

“Stop smirking like that,” Snape says.

“Like what?” Sirius’s smirk only grows wider at Snape scowling at him. His eyes dance with laughter the way they always do when he and his little group come after him. It only reminds Snape of all the shit James has pulled on him over the years.

Snape can’t remember moving, but then there he is on the other side of the table with Sirius slammed against the bookshelves. In the next second he inhales sharply, realizing that while he’s probably caught Sirius by surprise, the Gryffindor is much taller and stronger than he is.

Sirius grabs him by the collar of his robes and spins them around so that he’s trapped. “What the fuck was that for?”

Snape can think of a lot of things and he tells him so, listing them off like a judge listing off offenses in a courtroom. It isn’t long before they’re both shouting over each other so loud that neither of them can hear what the other is saying.

The librarian runs over, attracted by the disturbance in her territory, and orders them both out.

“We’ll never finish that damn project now,” Sirius growls as they walk down the hallway from the library. The librarian even confiscated all of their books, though at the very least they still have the notes.

“It would have been fine if you hadn’t gotten us kicked out. We were almost done.” Snape feels the comfort of his wand in the pocket of his robes. He could have it out in less than a second and Sirius wouldn’t notice until it was too late.

“I seem to recall you being the one that attacked me.”

Snape forgets all about magic and hauls off, punching Sirius right in the jaw. It’s a bit of a reach, but he manages. The Gryffindor reels from the blow, but recovers quickly, a new sort of hate in his eyes.

There isn’t time for wands after that. Sirius retaliates almost immediately, hitting Snape so hard he sees stars. Once his vision clears, he lunges at the other boy and they go down in a tangle of limbs and robes.

In the end, Snape lands on his back with his hands pinned down on either side. Sirius whispers, “Don’t start a fight you can’t finish,” and then smirks at him.

Fury, white hot and murderous, courses through Snape. He wants to punch him again, until he’ll never be able to smirk like that again.

He struggles against Sirius’s grip, but that only serves to have him pushed down harder against the floor. 

Snape looks up at the Gryffindor. He doesn’t think, doesn’t stop to consider what he’s about to do.

He leans up and kisses Sirius, hard and biting. He shoves his tongue into the other boy’s mouth before he can have any time to get his bearings.

Snape expects him to pull away, to hit him again, but he doesn’t. Sirius kisses him back harder, sucking on his tongue and nipping at it hard enough to sting but not enough to bleed. They continue, the kiss a whole new form of warfare, neither of them willing to be the one to admit to the weakness of needing to breathe.

In the end, it’s Snape who pulls away first, gasping for air. Sirius bites down on his bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth. Snape catches a moan in his throat and forces it back. There is no way he’s going to let this bastard believe he’s enjoying this.

Snape shoves his hands underneath Sirius’s robes, just to see if he can. The other boy’s skin is hot and his muscles flex easily underneath his touch. Sirius bites his way down Snape’s throat, his teeth likely leaving bruises on the pale skin.

Snape can feel himself growing hard. He isn’t sure why, but he wants more. Needs more. This isn’t sweet or loving or romantic. It’s hate, pure and simple. It’s fire and want and taking.

Sirius presses the full length of his body against him, letting him feel exactly how hard he is too. A groan slips through Snape’s lips as he feels the friction. It echoes in the hallway, reminding them both that at any second someone could walk down.

Snape doesn’t care, but clearly Sirius does. He rolls away and stands up, dragging Snape with him. The Slytherin doesn’t even ask where they’re going. It doesn’t matter, as long as it’s somewhere private.

They crash through the door of an empty classroom, clawing at each other’s clothes without the smallest bit of gentleness. Snape sucks at Sirius’s neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. Sirius retaliates by pulling the Slytherin’s tie over his head hard, glancing down at it thoughtfully before throwing it away.

The idea that Snape probably would’ve let him tie his hands together or shove it in his mouth terrifies him. It also makes him even harder than before.

Once they’re both out of their robes, Sirius shoves Snape against the door and kisses him hard. Sirius’s tongue laps over the roof of Snape’s mouth no matter how hard he tries to battle back.

Snape runs his fingernails down Sirius’s bare back, feeling the flex of his muscles and then shoves one hand down to the Gryffindor’s boxers.

Sirius pulls away hard and then shoves the Slytherin to his knees.

Snape licks his lips. He’s never done this before, but he’s not really sure it matters. This is war. He’s not looking to be perfect. He pulls Sirius’s boxers down hard and takes the other boy’s cock into his mouth. Instantly, he feels fingers twining in his hair, pulling hard to control his movements. It’s all Snape can do to focus on not choking as Sirius sets a furious pace.

Snape’s jaw is starting to ache by the time Sirius lets out a groan and pulls away sharply again. He yanks on Snape’s hair until he stands up, then spins him around and presses his chest against the door. The solid wood is cold against Snape’s length when he lets his boxers hit the floor.

Sirius presses his entire body against his back, grinding against him while he growls profanity into Snape’s ear. The Slytherin is so hard it hurts but every time he reaches for his own cock, Sirius drags his hands away and threatens to tie him up.

Snape wraps both hands around his length. Sirius storms away only to return seconds later with Snape’s green and silver tie. He wraps it around Snape’s wrists, tight enough that he can’t move or get out of it, but not so tight that he’s going to lose circulation.

He’s thankful for that at least.

Sirius returns to grinding against him, both hands on his waist. So close from where he wants them and yet not close enough. Snape pushes against the door, desperate for any kind of friction.

“Beg,” Sirius growls in his ear.

“Never,” Snape snaps back. He’d rather suck Sirius off and just leave than beg _anything_ from the Gryffindor bastard.

Sirius bites down on the back of his neck and then sucks hard, raising a dark bruise. One of his hands comes around to Snape’s stomach, still too high to do anything but keep him from properly reaching the door. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’d like to, wouldn’t you?” Sirius’s voice is low and husky in his ear. He punctuates the question with a sharp nip.

Snape’s so hard he forgets how to breathe for a second. All he can focus on is Sirius’s heat pressed against his back and the distinct cold against his front. He needs more than friction. He needs…

His resolve snaps like ice.

“Please,” Snape whispers and at least he’s proud that his voice doesn’t crack. He can feel the hot boiling hate simmering underneath his skin like poison. The word is just a means to an end, a way to get free so that he can turn the tables again. At least that’s what he tells himself as Sirius gives in and wraps a hand around his cock.

Sirius grinds against him in time with the strokes. His hand is larger than Snape’s, his strokes rougher, but that’s exactly what he needs right now. One, two, and then Sirius bites down on his neck again, so hard Snape wonders if he drew blood, and he’s coming.

The world whites out for a second and Snape thinks that he’d probably be on the floor if Sirius didn’t have him pinned up against the door.

Sirius whispers “Fuck” and then he’s coming too, all over Snape’s back and thighs. When he’s finished, Sirius backs away and Snape stays right where he is, like he’s not quite sure what to do now.

And he isn’t. There isn’t a guidebook for what to do you when you have hate sex with your mortal enemy’s best friend.

In the end, Sirius pulls the tie loose and they put on their clothes in silence. Snape cleans everything up with a wave of his wand.

Sirius leaves first. Snape gives himself a few moments of leaning against a desk, still attempting to process what just happened. He doesn’t expect anything to come of this, doesn’t expect Sirius will look at him any differently from now on. It’s clear that it was a one-time thing and Snape is fine with that.

The next time they have class, Sirius hands him half of the essay, written in his barely-legible giant script. Snape doesn’t say a word. Just writes his own half of the essay and turns it in to Professor Owens.

They receive an “E.”

Two weeks later, Sirius is smirking at Snape while he’s glaring at James. The Hogwarts golden boy has filled his cauldron with suckers from a giant squid and they’re so deeply adhered to the insides that not even any spell he can think of will get them out.

Snape turns away, waiting for James to become distracted by something Sirius just said, and then lobs a handful of lacewing flies directly into his cauldron. The potion immediately turns a rather violent shade of pink just as their professor steps over to take a look. It’s just another ordinary day.


End file.
